


Gone Fishing

by ami_ven



Series: Time Off in Pegasus [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a bit turned around in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #14 "lost"

“ _O’Neill to Carter_ ,” came a voice over Sam’s radio headset almost the moment she walked out of Atlantis’s Control Room, and she grinned as she keyed her own mic.

“Good timing, sir,” she said. “I’m just coming off duty now.”

“ _Yeah, about that…_ ” said Jack.

Sam stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. “What?”

“ _I’m okay, let’s start with that_ ,” he said. “ _But I might be, just a little… lost_.”

“Lost?” Sam repeated, only just managing not to laugh.

“ _This city is a damn maze!_ ,” Jack complained. “ _Sheppard pointed me toward a place to fish, but every corridor looks alike and… Carter, are you laughing at me?_ ”

“Of course not,” she said, covering a smile with her hand, then brought up the city-wide map on her life-signs display and quickly located the bright dot labeled ‘O’Neill’. “Just stay put, Jack, and I’ll come to you.”

He must have been fishing off the South Pier, because he was only a few corridors inward from there, and Sam took the nearest transporter, stepping out around the corner from him.

“Over here, Carter,” he called, and she found him sitting against the wall just outside the balcony door, fishing pole balanced on his knees. “Nice view, huh?”

Sam laughed softly and sank down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Worth getting lost for.”

“If you’re lost with the right person,” said Jack, and pressed a kiss into her hair. “More than worth it.”

THE END


End file.
